Inspiration
by Good Day Sunshine
Summary: On Hiatus. Dang.
1. Boom

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN CHARACTERS. OR THE SONG. IT'S BY ANJULIE.**

**Pairing: ChaseAngela, mentions of Kasey(MaleProtaganist)Maya**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

_"Boom shalaka,_  
_My heart skips a -_  
_Boom"_

_-Boom, Anjulie_

* * *

"I can't believe you don't see it."

It had been a perfect day. A perfect sunny day with a perfect clear blue sky with a perfect slight breeze with a perfect no-one-was-bothering-him mood. Luke didn't ask for more mayonnaise, Selena didn't ask for something exotic she totally knew that he didn't have, Maya hadn't bothered him the whole day to taste her disasters to humankind, and Yolanda even complimented his cooking. Anyways, the point is that it had been a perfect day.

Well, it _was _a perfectly perfect day. _But then…_

Angela Harvest walked through the stupid doors of the stupid Inn with her stupid face slightly covered in stupid dirt and a stupid smile that could probably outshine the friggin sun and cause blindness to thousands of unsuspecting people (_which Chase was totally worried about cause he's just that compassionate_). She said hello to everyone in the inn as always and sauntered beside him behind the counter. This caused Chase to shout at her to get heck out of the kitchen when he was working while she only said something quickly about her brother Kasey meeting up with the blonde waitress chick (_'But Hair Clips, I'm worried about my brother!' – 'Right…' ) _and pulled him down under the counter with her_. _

And that is why he is in this certain predicament now.

Chase furrows his brows and the growing lines on his forehead increase. With his spare hand (_his other was stupidly holding Angela's stupid hand_); he unconsciously twirls a spare lock of his peachy hair. Chase sighs.

"I. Just. Don't. See. It. Angela."

His statement causes her to stomp her foot on the ground like a child. She then puffed out her stupid pink cheeks and pouted her stupid rosy lips. With a somewhat graceful sweep of her arm (_that almost knocked him in the nose_), she put her hand to her heart (_my God, she's spending way too much time with Julius_) and continued to spout out some nonsense.

"Fine," she chides sort of like Jin when you did something stupid like eat Maya's cooking, "I'll explain again."

Angela points at Maya.

"Every time Happy bites her lip, there is a spark."

Chase uses his eyes to follow where Angela pointed. He watched Kasey and Maya talk and talk and chatter and blab and _blah blah blah blah_. Maya bit her lip five minutes after the forty-second blah. Chase examines the situation even closer.

He saw nothing.

"Angela, I still don't see anything..."

She huffed and pointed at her younger brother. Angela continued her explanation.

"Every time Kasey runs his hand through his hair, there is a flash."

"A flash of what?"

"That doesn't matter. The point is: there's a flash there. I just don't get why you make things so complicated." she replies with as much gusto Luke had when he talked about cutting wood. Chase looks, he watches, he waits. He sees her brother run his hands through his hair multiple times, but nothing looks like a 'flash'. Angela sees his confusion and sighs once again.

"Okay Hair Clips," she began, "I get some people aren't as insightful as me and stuff, but you gotta see this."

Chase nods for her to start her 'greatest ever' explanation.

"So, whenever they look at each other there is," she pauses for effect (_yep, spending way too much time with Julius), _"a _boom_."

Chase raises a brow in amusement. Well, no use not looking. He's already under a stupid kitchen counter holding hands with a stupid, childish farmer. How...stupid. So he looks to the other two (_Kasey and Maya_) and watches their interactions.

Talk. Blah. Blah. Blush. Talk. Smile. Run hand through hair. Bite lip. Talk. Blah.

_Eye contact!_

...no boom?

So he shakes his head no and Angela frowns in disappointment. As she is about to say something, her brother calls out Angela's name.

"Angela! I know you're here!"

Angela pouts and gets out from under the counter (_releasing her hand from Chase's_). She stomps one of her feet like before and puts her hands on her hips.

"But Kaaaaaaasey, I'm having fun!"

"Well, we have to wake up extra early tomorrow, so say goodbye to Chase and get over here." Kasey reprimands. Despite the troublemaker Kasey is, it seemed that his older sister was a bit more childish. Angela huffs and stomps over to the door where her brother and Maya are located at. Kasey walks out the door and holds it open for Angela. She's just about to step out, but she turns around and looks at Chase and bites her lip with her face wrinkled in concentration like Gill.

_Spark._

She smiles her blind-a-thousand-people grin and tosses an orange in his direction. Chase catches it with ease and proceeds to mess up his hair by running his free hand through it continuously.

_Flash._

She stupidly looks at him like the stupid person she is and she's saying something stupid like -_'Bye Hair Clips!' _and her eyes shine stupidly cause of the stupid setting sun outside and for some weird, stupid reason, he is stupidly looking back at her and this is all so stupid and then-

_Boom._

He thinks he gets it now.

* * *

**I don't like it.**

**Well, this is the first one..so yeah. :P I'm thinking of doing a MollyOwen one next. WOO HUUU. Oh and if you have an awesome pairing you think I should do- Hey! Leave a comment! :D**

**Reviews are love.**


	2. Get Things Done

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING, HON.**

**Pairing: MollyOwen, slight KathyOwen**

**Rating: T for the cursing**

**Dedicated to my pal Enny, who's probably going to be ticked off by the fact I mentioned her name on the internet. Well, she gave me the quote and the...inspiration? (ahhaha. corny joke.) Just thought a bit of a dedication would be cool. THANKS ENNY! :D**

* * *

_"Sometimes you have to be a bitch to get things done."_

_-Madonna(the singer)_

* * *

"Take me home."

Owen snaps his head up from his previous daze.

"What did you say Molly?"

Molly, still fidgeting on the barstool, sucks in a deep breath and gives him a small, uncomfortable smile.

"Nothing Owen. Nothing."

Owen nods and cracks into a wide grin. He ruffles Molly's auburn hair (_crap, she just brushed it_), telling her to cheer up, and goes back to looking at the reason for his dazing off before. He sighs dreamily, causing Molly to wrinkle her nose at the smell of the six blueberry cocktails he has consumed.

"Isn't she beautiful?"

Molly already knows where he's looking. _Kathy._ The name causes her to slightly frown, but it's probably only from the jealousy. And anger. She gets invited to a date and is thrown aside when he gets all Kathy-fied? Crap, what a great date (_she's getting better at sarcasm thanks to Chase_). The truth is: Molly Harvest has never thought much of boys. With three older siblings to always warn _'boys only want in your pants',_ her last crush was on a boy at her kindergarten named Kai, who wasn't that great anyways cause he kissed a bunch of other girls too. She's never gotten the best advice or influence. Her oldest brother used to have at least four girls over each week, her second oldest brother was always getting into fights at school, and her sister went into some weird dating-coma when their parents died.

But Owen was the exception.

He sort of gave off the older brother vibe, always with a goofy smile on his face and cracking dumb jokes about dolphins killing themselves because their life had no 'porpoise'. Even though he drank heavily, he was gentlemanly enough to not drink himself silly in front of her (_okay, he's done it a few times, but it's pretty cute_). The sluts her brothers had never did that. How nice. Owen also flirted with her sometimes. That was even cuter. But somehow she totally saw _this problem_ with Kathy because when Owen first looked at Molly, the angels came out and started singing and playing their damn trumpets and the lights appeared and then she swore she saw Buddha, Ganesha, Jesus, and Ironman descend from the heavens and all say:

'_You've been fucked.'_

Which is the total absolute bona fide realityof this situation. Damn it.

Truth number two by Molly Harvest: she's a bitch. The bitchiest bitchy bitch you'd probably ever meet. But not the comment-on-your-dress bitch, more like the plan-to-gouge-out-your-eyeballs-with-a-fork-and-actually-do-it-a-day-later bitch. Or at least that's what people called her. She preferred it to be called _'always having it her way'_. Since the fourth grade, it came to her attention that even if all you ever did was lay low and didn't do anything, you'd probably still be called a female dog. _So why_ should she care? Despite being the quietest of her family, she was the smartest. While her brothers beat the crap out people and her sister would be cleaning up the mess with her kid-like friendliness and charm, she would be planning the next two or three steps.

Because if there is one thing the Harvest family did right, it would be winning.

Molly thinks she's breaking family tradition by losing Owen to Kathy. Now, she could sabotage Kathy into _'accidently' _falling into a ten feet deep hole, but she isn't that kind of person. And it was all Kathy's fault.

Kathy's way too nice.

Way, _way_ too nice for her own good. She gave off the older sister vibe to Owen's older brother one. She only said nice things (_well, when she was sober_) and smiled like she just saw the cure for the common cold. Kathy laughed at Owen's dumb jokes. Kathy made Owen go all goo-goo eyed. Kathy, Kathy, _Kathy_. And her _body_, well, let's just leave it at that. It'd make Molly want to chop off sections of Kathy's legs if she thought about it any longer. Molly looks to the side again and sees Owen staring at Kathy again.

'_What the hell am I?,'_ Molly thinks, '_chopped liver?'_

So she scoots out of the barstool and tugs him out of his Kathy-trance and crashes her lips onto his. He's all surprised at first and stuff, but Owen gets all into it (_pfft. what a man-whore_). Molly can't think of anything to describe what she was feeling about the contact of their mouths. Wait a minute, she can:

_Wow._

Molly's pretty sure she hears people clapping behind them and wolf-whistling. She releases her mouth from his, the lip locking gave her a one hundred percent confidence boost.

"So," she starts, _"how was that?"_

Owen's all wide eyed and embarrassed and redfaced (_great timing, Sherlock_), causing Molly to sigh.

"Who are you going to chose?"

He totally knows what she means. He's sweating enough to fill up several buckets and goes all _'who me?'_ and stuff. Owen is now slightly resembling a fish: closing his mouth and opening it and repeating the process. Molly smiles like a lioness over her prey.

Guess being a bitch is the only way to get things done around here.

* * *

**So yep. Sorry for the swearing.**

**And to why Molly's character is like this: I heard in an interview (from who? I forgot) about Molly being sweet and quiet and all but with like an inner fire or something else like that. And this is what happened. I just didn't want her all shy and timid. MOLLY'S A FIRECRACKER, GOSH. **

**Leave a pairing you think I should write about! :D**

**Reviews are love.**


	3. Eyesight

**THIS STORY IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION**

-In other words, I think it sucks so I'm revising it. In the near future. Sometime. Soon. Yeah.-


	4. Words

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and yeah. NON PROFIT. :D**

**Pairing: WitchWizard (_implied_)**

**Rating: K plus. **

**For _SugarTea_, who wrote me an awesome story that you should totally read. Like totes.**

* * *

"_Love is shown in your deeds, not in your words.__"_

_- __Fr. Jerome Cummings_

* * *

"You shouldn't do this."

She had come to warn him. This is a mistake. This would always, _always_ be a mistake. Standing to block his front door, fiery golden brown eyes gaze into unemotional mismatched eyes. When he moves to go past her, she holds up her arms to stop him. The spirit of Defiance wraps around her, giving her the courage to refuse to move. Frowning only slightly, he speaks of his disapproval. His voice comes out like smoke: barely there before disappearing into the wind.

"Please…... move out of the way…...I have a prior engagement…"

Her brows furrow and the fire in her eyes simmer from the unshed tears that refused to fall. She has to stop him. _Has to_. She can't send him to a battle without a gun. Sure, she's mean and enjoys laughing at the expense of others, but this is just _cruel_.

"Gale, Molly doesn't love you. She never will."

His eyes widen in shock (_from the use of his name or the truth, she'll never know_) and he swallows a shout or a scream or anything showing remote emotion. She thinks he isn't even breathing.

"How…...how do you know?"

His question doesn't bother her in the slightest.

"I know because you're not the only one with magic."

He nods slowly as to take in the information. She pretends not to notice him shaking his head as if to say no or biting his lip with enough vigor to leave a scar. She pretends not to see him close and open his mouth as if to ask for a compromise and the defeated look on his face (_but she'll never forget_). The spirits of Grief engulf him, and she can't do anything. Well, she can, but she doesn't. He has to solve those problems by himself. She can only sit by him and watch. So instead of using magic and spells and potions to dispel the spirits, she speaks.

"Hey, uh, you don't need to say anything."

He finally breathes out.

"It's…...fine. Fine. But what shall…...we – I do now?"

She smirks and tosses her ash-colored hair over her shoulder. She looks up to the ceiling for a few minutes before snapping her fingers at an idea.

"Well, we can have some of that gross stuff you drink."

"Coffee?"

"Yeah, coffee. Uck."

The bright lights of Acceptance filter into his eyes, prying off the ugly claws of Sorrow. He grins for the first time.

"We can have blackberry pie too."

* * *

**On a scale of eh to BLERGH I'm giving this a "hmmm... :(". Maybe it's cause I wish it was longer. And I don't own the game. So they might seem a bit...different?**

**Hey guess what, guess what? You can ask for a couple! Cause I'm that cool! I might even write about them! :D**

**Reviews are love.**


	5. In For the Kill

**THIS STORY IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION**

-In other words, I think it sucks so I'm revising it. In the near future. Sometime. Soon. Yeah.-


End file.
